The Battle of Champions
by Aim 1.0
Summary: the Gods decided to play with the three countries left in Earth. In an arena, the representatives of each country must kill each other for the ultimate wish. It's Laxus of Fairy Tail versus Goku of Dragonball versus Oga of Beelzebub. [One-shot]


################

**The Battle of Champions**

by FSJ of Z-4R

################

Long ago, when the world was at peace, the Gods decided to play with the people of Earth. They released a power that would grant a country one wish. All of the humans wanted it and chaos emerged from all corners of the Earth. None would give up; because of the massive wars and slaughtering of people from different countries, their populations reduced to merely a third of their original population.

After the war, the Gods decided to give the humans a year to prepare a champion from each country. A champion that would bring their country pride and be granted a wish would be chosen to represent them.

A year already passed and each country has made a champion worthy to represent them.

At a country where magic is being used by mages for multiple purposes, one guild in particular seems to be fighting. Natsu was shouting, "Dammit, when I say I'm going to represent Fiore, IM GOING TO REPRESENT FIORE!"

However, Laxus said, "shut up kid, you won't last five seconds to the men I'm going to face."

This guild, Fairy Tail, has always been famous for being a noisy and rowdy bunch of mages but this was different from their usual fights, because this time, they're fighting to represent their country. Since Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games, a competition to know which the best guild in all of Fiore is, the country decided to choose their representative from Fairy Tail.

Natsu, a fire dragonslayer and the alleged "MVP" during the Grand Magic Games kept on insisting that he should be the one to represent Fiore for the tournament. However, the whole guild insisted on Laxus representing since he has tons of experience compared to Natsu in terms of fighting and he single-handedly took down their rival guild, Raven Tail during the Grand Magic Games.

Natsu suddenly challenged Laxus to a fight and Laxus said, "fine by me, just don't go crying when I beat you."

Natsu charged straight into Laxus but Laxus delivered one devastating punch to the back of Natsu's head to knock him out cold. The whole guild was shocked to see Natsu lying face first in the ground but Laxus reassured them by saying, don't worry guys, I didn't kill him. He'll just be asleep for a whole week enough for the tournament to be over when he wakes up. And thus, a champion was chosen for the country of Fiore.

Meanwhile, in a different country that was the main victim of the massive wars. Somewhere there in the few hundreds of people that survived was actually an alien from another planet that was raised by a humble old man. His name is Kakarot but his Earth name is Goku.

Not so long ago, another alien decided to capture and destroy their country but Goku prevented this by beating this invader called Vegeta.

Vegeta swore to beat Goku someday but due to unfortunate circumstances, they have not been able to fight since so many aliens decide to destroy their country so they always work together to defeat these intruders. Goku and Vegeta was fighting over who should represent their country and Goku said that, "I'm telling you Vegeta, I should be the one to represent our country because one of us should stay here and protect the people here in case of intruders."

Even though Vegeta tried to explain that he didn't care for their country, he couldn't deny the fact that he has grown attached to the people there and especially his family that he has made there. Vegeta just simply said, "just make sure you win Kakarot."

And there goes Goku, flying to his training ground to train for the day of the tournament.

While the tournament was already fast approaching, one country full of delinquents kept on fighting on who should be the one to represent them. Everyone just kept fighting each other since that's how problems usually get solved in that country. But suddenly someone shouted "ALL OF YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP! Baby Beel is sleeping and I will kill anyone of you who wakes him up."

At that moment all of them realized who should represent their country - Oga Tatsumi, "the demon with a baby."

He's the most feared delinquent and is famous for having a baby on his back wherever he goes. Don't be fooled though, that baby is no ordinary baby but is actually the son of the demon king and Oga has been chosen to be his father until he is old enough to destroy the world. It's a strange setup but Oga swore that he's going to raise baby Beel to not destroy Earth.

There were only three countries left on Earth since so much destruction happened during the 100-year wars and since only three champions are there to fight the Gods decided that they should fight somewhere where no other civilians would be harmed.

The Gods created a planet solely for the purpose of being the site of this battle. The three champions stood anxiously while they are being transported into the planet, not knowing the enemies that they're going to face. As the 3 champions faced each other, sizing up one another, a mystic voice from above said, "the rules are simple, fight until you can't fight anymore, and with that note the Gods left them to fight."

The battle started with Oga blazing off to punch Laxus as he thought that Laxus was probably the toughest opponent there. Laxus quickly dodged Oga's punches but he realized that he fell right into Oga's trap.

Behind him was a massive seal of the Demon King Beelzebub which then exploded right to his face. Luckily Laxus blocked it just in time to not absorb all of the damage. Laxus got excited as he thought that this is a real fight that he was hoping for and he charged up for his Dragon Force. While in Dragon Force mode, Laxus is 3 times stronger and tougher and he just dished it out to Oga.

Meanwhile, Goku was just standing there, watching and thinking that he shouldn't interrupt a fight between two honorable fighters. Meanwhile, Laxus just destroyed Oga because of his experience over Oga; however, he realized that he still had to fight Goku with almost no energy left because of the Dragon Force but when he was about to give up, Goku gave Laxus a Senzu bean. Goku said that that bean will restore you to full health; Laxus had no other choice so he decided to trust Goku's word.

After he ate the bean he felt his energy rising and Goku simply smiled and said, "be careful though, I'm not going easy on you."

Then Goku just went into his final form and teleported behind Laxus and punched right through his stomach. Goku felt sorry that it looked like he overdid it again. But Laxus was already dead so he could not respond anymore.

After the fight, a light came from the heavens and a voice said, champion, you have earned your right to a wish. Goku was already content with his life so he just wished for some good food when he gets home. Just like that, the wish that people have been fighting for over 100 years has been wasted on food.

**FIN**


End file.
